Lost Rabbit
by SabrieltheArcangel
Summary: Serenity visits forbidden earth, and is lost, will a certain dark prince help her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon at all, as u well have read in tons of other fan fictions. This is just my first attempt at writing a story and I must say I am nervous about the outcome. Please review…..and be gentle.

Lost Rabbit

Prologue

The stars shimmered like diamonds in the night sky, a truly breathtaking sight to any onlookers, but that is not what the golden haired princess was gazing at. The blue orb fascinated her; she heard all of the stories about that particular planet, beautiful stories and freighting stories alike. They only spurned her imagination and desire to visit but it was a forbidden place. A savage planet still in its beginning stages where the populace were chaotic; a far cry from the harmonious civilization of the moon kingdom. She knew there was hope for the orb, she felt it and seemingly her mother felt it too, for she had overheard talk of an ambassador making contact with the royal family there. It was a delicate situation that would take years. She sighed at the thought, knowing it would mean countless hours of negotiation and study. 'Mercury would just love that.' Serenity could see the dark tunnel of seemingly endless boring balls held in so in so's honor, the decorum and courtesy involved, a time when one small misinterpretation could spell disaster. Still absorbed at the object of her affection, the young girl's crystal blue eyes lit up with sudden excitement. It appears that there was indeed a light at the end of the tunnel after all. The impatient princess already had a plan forming as she took one last coveting look at the Earth. 'Why wait?' She smiled.

"Serenity!" A young woman shouted sounding exasperated and getting more so by the second. The screech mercilessly cut her epiphany short, "Coming Mars!" She bellowed back, "sometimes she could be so irritating." Serenity muttered under her breath as she turned and left the white marble balcony to see what the princess of Mars had in store for her. Knowing Mars, it would probably be another chastisement for something or other. She had skipped weapons training twice now and had every intention for a third try. But alas it was not to be, from the sounds of the fiery senshi's ever increasing stomps as she was getting closer to the door. 'If shoes could talk…hers would be screaming bloody murder.' She giggled. Any other time she would have been dreading the upcoming event, but right now she was in too good a mood about what she had in mind. Turning to face the wrath, that was about to let herself in any second now, she quickly donned the puppy dog look, hoping against all odds it would actually work this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this seems to be coming out pretty fast, for my first attempt I must say I am doing better than I thought, thank u all for your reviews, they are much appreciated. Hopefully the second chapter will be done in such a timely manner as the first. So cross your fingers and hope for the best. O,O

Chapter 1- her decent

Serenity double checked to make sure everyone was asleep; she knew that she would be using a lot of energy to be able to transfer her to earth, so she only had one shot. It would also cause everyone to wake; her mother would defiantly feel the ripples of the spell. She left a note on her bed for just the occasion (knowing that it was quite foolish to not leave some indication as to where she was.) so at least leaving a note would suffice. The tell tale bunny doodle on the corner of the white paper would banish any doubt as to who wrote it. She didn't give the exact location but close enough coordinates to the area to give her a couple of hours on earth before they found her. "Mother is going to be so angry." She said aloud, she didn't even want to think what her senshi would do to her when she got back; an image of all four of them strangling her caused her to pause, but only for a second. 'This is an adventure and it wouldn't be much of an adventure if there wasn't some danger involved.' She reasoned in her head. Serenity just didn't know how true that statement was going to be. Having focused on her destination, a remote location next to a small village, she began to focus her power. She was trained to use this particular technique but just had never done a transfer to another planet. Theoretically if she focused her energy on a specific destination she would be able to transfer her being to that location. Only she would have to focus on that location, nothing else could be in her mind else there is no telling where she would end up. Remembering one particular day when she was only suppose to transfer three feet forward, but ended up at an ice cream shop fifty miles away. 'Just about gave Venus a heart attack.' A grin was tugging at the corners of her pink mouth for a split second before she began to clear her mind for the task at hand.

Mars awoke startled not having the faintest idea why, just a foreboding feeling. A slight tugging in her psyche, was urging her to wake up immediately. Not bothering with her robe or the light, she stumbled out of her room. 'The princess…' her mind screamed. 'She's probably snoring in her bed.' Mars grumbled fully expecting to see her charge tangled up in her covers sleeping peacefully, but as she drew nearer to her chamber that expectation became a desperate hope. In a full on run she reached the princess' double doors and threw them open with out courtesy. Mars' violet eyes were blinded for a split second by the brightness of the room. A white light, emanating from her highness. "Serenity!" she shouted but she was too late. When her eyes adjusted to the sudden light she had just enough time to see her princess turn to look at the intruder, her face a mixture of panic and surprise before she disappeared and the room was dark.

Serenity was so concentrated on her spell she nearly leapt in the air when the door burst open. She spotted the long black hair and the fearful amber eyes of her best friend and senshi protector. She couldn't hear her but she could tell that Mars was calling her. Serenity could feel the pull strongly, but what she realized seconds before she transported was in the interruption she lost her concentration and in doing so lost focus of her destination. In a moment of sheer terror she used the last moment to regain her composure or at least stop the transfer all together. At this point she wished she never had done this in the first place. Right now she could be curled up in her bed reading her favorite story. In that last slit second a memory popped in her head without her thinking, a memory of a story she overheard from the maids, about the dark prince that ruled earth. 'Dark Prince' the thought came unbidden to her mind and she blacked out. Her being was thrown at light speeds toward earth, to the location she had in mind, but not the one she planned for.

Endymon watched the stars longingly; sleep eluding him all together, he didn't mind too much. The fire had dulled to dim embers, but still gave some measure of heat. The night was comforting and silent. Too beautiful to be brooding but that was exactly what he was doing. Exiled by his own brother, betrayed by his own men and left to the wilderness for his supposed treason was a lot to brood about. The memory of his brother's ultimate betrayal would always burn in his mind till he had absolution and his kingdom in his grasp. He knew his thoughts were becoming darker but it was fitting to the name he was branded upon his very public farce of a trial. It didn't however; dupe his people as his brother had wanted. He could tell in their faces as he was dragged out of the kingdom, he was still beloved by them. From then on there always seemed to be supplies showing up out of nowhere, even the horse was a secret gift to their forsaken monarch. By the look of the remarkable animal, it was most definitely a hard one to part with. Endymon knew his people were sacrificing for him, and he swore he would repay that sacrifice.

At that second a light caught the corner of his eye, he turned to see a shooting star. Wistfully despite himself he made a wish. 'Save me' he grinned wryly, he was a warrior and he didn't need saving, after all it was just a stupid impulsion he thought. He began to notice that star wasn't so much as shooting across the sky as was falling in his general direction. The light from it was brighter as it continued it's decent, straight at him he realized in that horrific second. Instantly Endymon was on his feet not noticing that in that action his blanket was accidentally half tossed in the glowing embers, and was now on fire, and the other end of the blanket was next to his pack unfortunately, but Endymon had bigger problems at the moment to worry about. He mounted his stallion in a panicked haste and kicked to poor animal into high gear to get the hell out of there. However when he looked over his shoulder numerous times it always seemed to be heading in his direction, looking over his shoulder at that particular second turned out to be very foolish. He swiveled his head forward just in time to kiss a low hanging branch the force of the blow knocking him entirely off the horse. He was still conscious but rather woozy, he could feel a warm liquid coming from his nose, but his head cleared in time to see the star hit the pond he almost fell in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It barely registered in Endymon's mind that strangely there was no earth shattering crash when the light hit the water. His gingerly touched the forefront of his head and felt a lump already starting to make an appearance. Other than a slight wave of dizziness everything else seamed to be working, he flexed all other extremities and his nose stopped bleeding. Touching the bridge and feeling the hard bone underneath, he judged that it wasn't broken. He rolled to his side and rose from the mud now realizing that he was only wearing his much worn trousers and nothing else. It was a good thing he had enough sense to have grabbed his sword whilst his mad dash to his horse. As he stood he finally noticed why there was no impact, the light had stopped just above the water. He stood paralyzed helplessly watching as the brightness approached him, almost if in recognition, like coming to embrace an old friend. Gazing into this inexplicable form of pure white light he felt warmth envelope him making him feel at peace, as if it took all of the hurt and anger away obliterating the negative emotions into nothingness. So entranced by this he didn't realize he held his arms out, ready to take this precious thing into his embrace and keep it there always with him. It gently settled in his awaiting arms holding him as he now held it. Slowly the light started to fade, 'is this hair' he pondered absently as he raised his hand filled with the golden silk strands. He couldn't help but buried his face in them and the scent was intoxicatingly sweet. The light was now completely gone now except the slight illumination of the crescent moon in the sky. He was left holding a young girl in his arms, she rested limp against his chest. He could feel the slight rise and fall of her chest which relieved him somewhat that she was just unconscious.

He ginger picked her up bridal style careful not to wake her just yet. Even in the dim moonlight he could tell that she was a girl barely budding to womanhood. The white dress she wore clung to her developing curves and was made of the softest material he had ever touched. He began the long trek back to his camp not caring that his horse was nowhere to be found, or the fact that he had a about a million questions that would need answering. Right now he was completely absorb with the beautiful sleeping face of the fallen angel in his arms, feeling that she might have been the answer to his wish.

The arrival to his camp instantly killed the warm glow he had been feeling since the unconventional meeting of the young girl still sleeping in his arms. The charred remains of his encampment reminded him that he was in no position to take care of himself let alone another being. It also raised the numerous questions as to the young woman's origin and to the apparent reason why she was drawn to him. He once again gazed upon her porcelain face only to find that this time her eyes where open and she was staring at him. Her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen, they reminded him of the ocean waves sparkling in the sunlight or the morning dew drops that would make the roses in the castle garden shimmer like diamonds. At this moment it seemed that his memory once again dropped off the face of the earth because for the life of him the current situation faded into the background as if it never was, and there was only her.

Serenity was almost afraid to open her eyes when she felt herself being carried, but she couldn't keep up the pretense anymore. She slowly opened her eyelids seeing nothing but darkness at first, but when her eyes adjusted she instantly tensed when she saw the man. He had midnight hair that was tousled he had obviously been through a fight of some sort, he was haggard but it didn't detract from ruggedly handsome face. She blushed instantly when she realized her hand was on his bare chest 'what if he's naked!' Her mind screamed, but the second he turned his head to look at her all thought poofed out of existence. He was looking at her with blatant adoration as if she was food for a starving man. She had never seen this man before in her life but apparently he knew her somehow. Even in the darkness it didn't escape the fact that he was a beautiful; she could feel his strong arms holding her securely as if she weighed nothing at all. So far he didn't hurt her, as far as she could tell anyway, but the fact was she was being held by a naked stranger. No matter how handsome he was he was still a threat, instantly Jupiter's self defense tactics kicked in and she twisted her torso abruptly surprising him by literally rolling out of his arms. With her hands outstretched she was able to brace her fall quite nicely. She expertly pushed her body off the ground giving enough momentum to get on her feet quickly. She didn't know how long he was going to stand there gawking at her before making a move to grab her. She was going to give him that chance, so once on her feet she took off running at full speed. Fortunately running was defiantly her forte, her perpetual lateness for everything saw to that. She directed herself straight into the woods; it would be easier to lose him.

She agilely avoided the fallen logs even in the dark; another talent learned in her many not so punctual escapades. She had no idea where she was going but as long as she was alone she could find a way to teleport back without drawing attention to herself. However it would be a couple of days before she could try that again, as of now she barely had any energy at all. Serenity finally ducked behind a large fallen tree to rest for a moment, 'there is no way he could find me here.' she thought as she tried to keep her breathing steady and quiet. Minutes went by and she slowly let out a sigh of relief relaxing from the crouching position to lean more against the rough bark. Suddenly she felt something grab her shoulder, instantly she leaped into the air. "ahhhhhhhh!" She yelped and whipped her head around and spotted the unmistakable midnight hair of the nearly naked man. She amended her thoughts to nearly naked when she saw that he was wearing muddied and much worn trousers. "You know it's very dangerous to be out alone in the woods, you never know who you might meet." He was mocking her, she could tell in that stupid wolfish grin he had plastered to his stupidly handsome face. 'How the hell did he find me?' Serenity grew red in the face and full on exploded on the man. "Well what do you expect me to do, I don't know where I am and I wake up to find that I was being carried by some half naked stranger!" She puffed getting a breath before continuing. "Further more this is the same man who sneaks up on unsuspecting ladies in the middle of the night! I DAMN well want to know SIR where I am and who are you!" When she finished her tirade she stood rod straight and jutted out her chin belligerently expecting a full apology or at least an explanation, but he just stared at her and suddenly burst out laughing. At this point serenity was at a loss, because the sight of him laughing was breathtaking but her anger was steadily rising, she didn't know if she was going to strangle him or wish herself back into his arms. Serenity had to take a moment to order her thoughts to be able to trust herself to speak but he beat her to it. "Aren't you going to tell me your name little one?" he inquired taking an almost menacing step forward. Serenity took a step back to keep the distance between them but her foot caught on a branch and when she tried to use the other foot to stabilize her position, as luck would have it that too caught on the neighboring tree root and she stumbled backward. She flailed her arms to try to grab on to anything but there was nothing within reach. Knowing that at this point all she could do is brace herself against the incoming pain she knew was coming and closed her eyes reflexively. It took a second for her to open them back up because she didn't hit the ground something caught her. She was once again in his arms with him gazing down at her. Serenity was contemplating that the branch and the root came from hell just to embarrass her, but now that she was nicely tucked in his arms again she decided that the offending foliage wasn't so bad just misunderstood. He bent down closer to her face till he was just a hairs breath away and for a second serenity thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he bent down further till his breath tickled her ear and whispered "If you are not going to tell me your name I will have to give you one." And if were at all possible he inched closer so there was no space between them, his rock hard chest was pressing on her breasts and there was almost no room to breath… almost. "No need to shiver my little rabbit." His voice was seductive and serenity's face was blushing bright pink, for the life of her the only coherent thought in her head was 'what is a rabbit?' before he claimed her lips.


End file.
